In most power toothbrushes, it is desirable that the reciprocating action of the bristles direct as much fluid as possible toward the teeth and gums of the user, in order to promote desired clinical effects, including cleaning, as well as a desirable sensory effect on the teeth and gums for the user. Certain types of reciprocal brushhead motion, including for instance rotary-type motion, may in some cases produce a splayed fluid action, resulting in a reduced clinical effect and sensory effect relative to other types of reciprocating brushhead action. It is desirable to have as much fluid as possible from the action of the bristles be directed toward the teeth and gums of the user providing cleaning and a sensory effect for the user.